Vermilion, Vermilion, Vermilion
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: "Aku ingin kau menjadi mata kananku, Natsume Takashi-kun." / Takashi dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, menepati sebuah janji dengan resiko tak bisa melindungi mereka yang ia kasihi atau mengingkari sebuah ikrar tanpa harus membuat perang di antara dua klan? / Ketika Takashi mulai menyadari sesuatu yang penting, hal itu malah menghilang. Lenyap meninggalkan ruang kosong di relung hatinya


**Disclaimer: Midorikawa Yuki – Natsume Yuujinchou**

 **Story: Kuroneko Lind**

 **Genre: Angst, Romance**

 **Warning: M, Alternative Universe, Slight Lemon, Yaoi, Typo(s), out of Characters, etc.**

 **Now Playing:**

 **Kalafina – Fairytale**

* * *

" _Aku ingin kau menjadi mata kananku, Natsume Takashi-kun"_

Matahari mulai meredup kembali ke peraduannya, meninggalkan semburat jingga di langit dan perlahan membiarkan malam turun menggantikannya berjaga. Hewan-hewan nokturnal mulai merangkak keluar dari lubang tempat mereka tertidur sepanjang hari. Suara mereka mulai terdengar sayup-sayup dan makin menggema dalam hutan bagai dawai mengantar datangnya malam dengan bulan purnama sempurna.

Pergantian suhu udara mulai terasa, embusan napas yang keluar dari mulutnya berubah menjadi uap ketika udara panas dan dingin bertemu. Takashi mendongak pada langit malam yang bersih tak berbintang, matanya mengilat terkena pantulan cahaya bulan. Iris zamrud beraksen abu itu tampak redup, membuat mata pemuda itu semakin terlihat sayu. Hening. Perlahan mata Takashi terpejam, memberikan kuasa untuk tubuhnya bergerak, melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya tepat di tengah lingkaran sihir yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya.

Sekarang ia sudah berada di tengah lingkaran yang ukurannya lebih besar dibanding beberapa lingkaran yang menjadi cabangnya. Pada setiap lingkaran sudah ia persiapkan cermin beberapa tetes darah miliknya, bersiap untuk memanggil. Untuk pertama kali sepanjang ia mewarisi _yuujinchou_ , Takashi akan memanggil cukup banyak _youkai_ secara bersamaan. Takashi membuka mata, menyatukan kedua tangan, dan memantapkan hati untuk pemanggilan.

"Kau yang melindungiku, kupanggil engkau dengan namamu. Memanggil –" Takashi merapal mantera dengan menyebutkan nama-nama _youkai_ yang terdapat dalam Buku Persahabatan.

 _Youkai_ yang dipanggil pun muncul pada setiap lingkaran. Takashi menatap mereka satu per satu, berharap mereka tak menolak perintah yang akan diucapkannya. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat terkejut saat mengetahui pemuda itu melakukan pemanggilan untuk banyak _youkai_ dalam satu waktu. Ini di luar kebiasaan. Tangan Takashi terangkat dengan telapak tangan terbuka mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak menerima pertanyaan _. Ini pasti bukan karena sesuatu yang buruk kan?_

"Aku hanya meminta ini sekali. Aku ... ingin melindungi seseorang, ah, bukan, sebuah klan. Dia mempercayaiku, apa kalian juga mempercayaiku?"

"Dengan sepenuh hati kami, Natsume-dono," ujar Misuzu. Ia menyadari ada yang berbeda dari nada suara dan ekspresi yang terlihat di air muka Takashi. _Natsume-dono tertekan_.

"Kuminta kalian terus berada di pihakku. Bertarung bersamaku. Ini yang terakhir."

* * *

Natsume berdiri tepat berhadapan dengan Seiji, seorang kepala klan Matoba yang selama ini selalu ia hindari. Kakinya melangkah mundur saat Seiji berjalan mendekat. Takut. Takashi masih menyimpan rasa takut jika terlalu dekat berjarak dengan pria itu. Sejujurnya ini membuat perasaan Takashi jadi tak nyaman.

"Hentikan. Jangan mendekat lagi." Takashi mencoba menggertak.

"Oh?" Dicengkeramnya lengan pemuda itu kuat-kuat, "Aku tak melakukan apapun, seharusnya kau tak perlu takut, Natsume Takashi- _kun_."

"Kali ini kau mau apa, Matoba-san?"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara, tapi tak di sini." Seiji melirik lewat ekor matanya, mencoba melihat keadaan sekitar, "Kucingmu, tak bersamamu, kan?"

Langkah Takashi saat ia berhenti di depan sebuah vila kosong dan terbengkalai. Entah mantra apa yang memengaruhinya sampai mengikuti sang kepala klan Matoba sampai ke tempat ini. Ah, ya, tempat ini. Tempat di mana ia pernah tak sengaja bertemu dengan Seiji –sebuah kebetulan yang entah kenapa masih Takashi ingat sampai sekarang. Seiji yang tadi berjalan di depan Takashi mengangkat tangan kanannya, melambai kecil meminta pemuda itu mengikutinya lagi. Takashi tak punya pilihan, dipijaknya kembali tanah lembab mengikuti pria itu, dan masuk ke vila.

Tak ada yang berubah, hanya suasananya saja yang terasa berbeda. Seiji terhenti di sebuah ruang tengah dengan masih memunggungi Takashi. Tanpa bicara apapun atau berbalik untuk menatap Takashi dengan tatapan intimadi khasnya. Takashi mulai tak tahan dengan hal tak jelas seperti ini. Ketika Takashi ingin memulai bicara lebih dulu, pria itu berbalik, melihatnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Apa kau melihat ada _youkai_ di sini?"

 _Pria ini_. "Ada. Hanya yang kecil-kecil saja. Kenapa?"

"Ada berapa?"

"Langsung saja ke intinya, kau mau bicara apa, Matoba-san?" Nada suara Takashi mulai meninggi karena apa yang mereka lakukan malah berjalan semakin bertele-tele.

Seiji terdiam. Takashi juga ikut terdiam. Pria berambut hitam itu menghela napas, kemudian melepaskan penutup matanya. Untuk sesaat, Takashi terkejut dengan apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan. _Sebenarnya dia mau apa_. Disingkirkannya rambut panjang yang menutup setengah wajah Seiji, memperlihat bekas luka di sekitar mata. _Bekas luka vertikal yg cukup panjang, apa ini resiko yang harus Matoba-san tanggung?_

"Mata kananku sudah tak berarti lagi."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"... Aku sudah tak bisa melihat _youkai_."

Takashi terdiam mencoba mengulangi ucapan Seiji yang baru saja keluar beberapa detik lalu. Tak ingin tertipu atau merasa iba adalah pilihan yang terlintas di benaknya. Hal yang terdengar sangat tak mungkin terjadi pada seorang kepala klan terkuat saat ini. Oh, ayolah, seorang Matoba Seiji yang membawahi 11 keluarga dalam satu klan terkenal tak mungkin memainkan lelucon bodoh semacam ini. Rasanya ingin menampar pria itu sekali saja.

"Kau pasti tak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan, ya, Natsume-kun." Seakan bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Takashi, Seiji hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kedua alis pemuda itu hampir menyatu karena terkejut sekaligus heran. "Tak mengapa, hal ini memang sulit dianggap sebagai kebenaran. Aku pun begitu saat menyadarinya."

"Kenapa kau menceritakan hal sepenting ini padaku?"

"Hm? Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena itu kau."

"Aku, apa?"

"Ya, mungkin karena itu hanya kau." Seiji kembali tersenyum, "Bisa jadikan ini sebagai rahasia kita berdua saja, Natsume-kun?"

"Mato–" Tubuh Seiji bersandar pada Takashi, membiarkan rambut panjangnya kembali menutupi setengah wajahnya. Tangan Takashi yang tadinya berniat mendorong tubuh pria itu pun terpaksa diurungkan. Lelah. Takashi baru menyadari kalau tubuh Seiji sudah lelah. "Matoba-san, kau mau duduk dulu?"

"Sebentar saja. Aku ingin begini dulu."

Embusan napas terasa di sekitar leher Takashi, memberikan sensasi hangat yang berbeda. Semburat merah tergambar di wajah pemuda itu. Tak ada kata yang terucap atau hal lain yang bisa meluncur dari mulut Takashi. Kenapa juga situasi ini malah membuatnya berdebar dan rasa iba yang awalnya ingin Takashi tampik, malah berubah menjadi sikap pasrah yang memberikan sebuah kesan bahwa Takashi mentolerir sikap tak biasa dari Seiji. _Ini bukan hal baik_.

Perlahan tangan Seiji berusaha meraih tangan Takashi. Dapat Takashi rasakan suhu tubuh mereka saling menyatu pada saat jari-jari keduanya terkait satu sama lain dan membentuk sebuah genggaman. Genggaman tangan yang membuat Takashi mengerti bahwa saat ini Seiji ada pada satu fase terburuknya.

Bukan suatu hal yang mudah untuk seorang kepala klan di usia semuda ini muda sudah memikul tanggung jawab yang begitu besar. Selama ini Takashi hanya tahu bahwa baik Matoba Seiji, Natori Shuuichi, maupun dia sendiri, menempuh jalan yang berbeda. Menapaki jalan yang mereka yakini terbaik untuk mereka. Bahkan untuk jalan yang dipilih Seiji yang menurutnya cukup keji dan brutal –memanfaatkan orang lain atau _youkai_ hanya untuk kepentingan klan. _Apa ini sebuah karma... Matoba-san?_

"Aku mengerti, apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu, Matoba-san?" Takashi melembutkan suaranya, tangan yang tadi ingin ia belaikan pada kepala Seiji pun ia turunkan. Tak jadi. Begini saja sudah cukup. "Aku mungkin tak akan mengerti, tapi aku akan mencoba."

Seiji memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya, menatap Takashi yang entah kenapa malah membuat dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tersenyum. "Oya? Apa kau jadi kasihan karena aku sudah kehilangan kekuatan spiritual, begitu?"

"B-bukan begitu! Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan. Itu saja."

"Kalau begitu ... aku ingin kau menjadi mata kananku, Natsume Takashi-kun."

 **[Bersambung]**


End file.
